memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Someone to Watch Over Me (episode)
"Look Who's Talking " Same situation as the Event Horizon merge to "Random Thoughts". --Alan del Beccio 18:23, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I concur, this could easily be part of the page.Jayunderscorezero 18:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Again relating to the above example, this page could survive as a redirect, like the Event Horizon redirect page.Jayunderscorezero 19:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I disagree with that assessment-- simply put, this film was not referenced as a film. At best, it is merely a citation for an image source, and shouldn't be treated as an "in universe" film reference. See talk:Event Horizon. --Alan del Beccio 19:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) "Missing pip" scene What evidence is there that the actors and writers were suggesting a lesbian subtext between Janeway and Seven? Have any actors or writers actually said as much in an interview? If so, can we get a citation? If not, the whole thing just looks like wishful thinking on the part of whoever wrote that bullet point. Gregly 02:10, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Just an addendum: According to the Slash article at FanHistory.com, it is noted that "In May of 1999, at Fedcon, Jeri Ryan categorically denied that Janeway and Seven would ever be involved in a relationship with each other." This appears to directly contradict the assertion in the bullet point. Gregly 02:23, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :I came in here to ask about this and for almost a year nothing has happened. I'm going to remove it unless someone gives proof otherwise. --Morder 05:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well I have found sources to confirm that the scene was initially cut from the US release on UPN, and other sources that confirm that certain fans have completely accepted that it was indicative of a lesbian relationship. However, the writers and the cast have never said anything to that effect. Even so, it is part of the fandom and I think it should stay as long as it is stated that the writers and cast did not corroborate this at all. --Vertex 23:58, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :The scene may have been cut but that does not mean that there was intended to be a lesbian subtext. So until that is confirmed it should remain off the page. Now, the fan explanation is fine as it's a reason why it was cut but to say that the actors/writers intended it to be that way is wrong until proven right. --Morder 00:09, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I tweaked it a little so that it is clear that this is purely a fan explanation. I agree that the actors and cast denied it and probably did not even think of it at all, so I hope that it is clear enough to prevent any further controversy. – Vertex 18:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::If we are leaving it as "fan speculation", then I am removing it completely. We remove fan speculation all of the time from MA, as it is basically "original research", etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::# The idea of any sort of sexually-tinged relationship between the Captain and her crew is absurd; she is clearly attracted to Chacotay (and vice-versa), but she is much too (in B'Elanna's term) Starfleet to actually let anything happen. Her interest in Seven -- like her interest in Paris -- is emotionally very strong but purely maternal -- a kind of love which can be much more powerful than mere sex or romance. ::::# I have added a note under the song link discussion that may be interesting as background. This particular episode is on my short list of the best ones in the entire canon for its sensitivity and wit. :::: -- Craig Goodrich 01:01, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Singing I think a mention should me made as to whether or not that was really Jeri Ryan and Robert Picardo singing those songs; I'm rather curious about it myself. --Alex Munro 07:42, 23 September 2007 (UTC) : Alex -- There's little question in my mind that Picardo is actually doing his singing; see the article on him here. : As to Jeri, all I can find is this: : Jeri attended Northwestern University as a National Merit Scholar and earned a BS in theater. While there, she won the sixth annual Miss Northwestern Alpha Delta Phi Pageant in 1989. She won the talent portion of the competition by singing "On My Own" from "Les Miserables" and tied for the swimsuit competition. Later the same year, she won the Miss Illinois Pageant and went on to place fourth in the 1990 Miss America Pageant. -- http://www.wearetheborg.com/bio/bio.html : So it would seem likely that they did their own singing. : -- Craig Goodrich 02:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::In the Killing Game, Seven's character in the WW2 simulation sings a number of songs at the small cafe where the Resistance is based. According to the article on the episode, she performed all of her own singing. And the singing in that episode was far more advanced and demanding than that in this episode. So there is no doubt in my mind as to Seven's singing. It's her. --Kahwless 23:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Citations needed The following statements have lacked a citation since mid-2007. If one is found they can be returned: * The inspiration for this episode most likely came from the play by . *Captain Janeway's absence from the majority of this episode was intentional so that Kate Mulgrew could film the scenes used for the forthcoming episode where she portrays Janeway's ancestor Shannon O'Donnel. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ratings? The article mentions that the show was popular, but ratings are noticably abscent. Does somebody have the ratings figures, or know where they can be obtained? -- 15:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :That popularity was among the production staff while the episode was still being edited. Therefore it is from before the episode aired, and isn't a reflection of ratings. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Driving a starship At the beginning of this episode, B'Elanna tells Tom she has piloted starships, so she can surely handle a car. I believe Archer said exactly the same thing at one point in ENT. Worth noting in the article? (When someone diggs up which ENT episode it was that is). :No, unless Archer's comment was some sort of homage to this episode, or it was otherwise discussed by Star Trek staff(which I'm fairly sure it wasn't). --31dot 01:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Planet image I've noticed that the image used for the Kadi colony from orbit was used in multiple other episodes of Voyager, such as the planet which the missile crashed on in , Noss's homeworld in and Norcadia Prime in . Should we mention this fact at all? 20:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC)